The Titan's Curse, chapter 19 Extended
by freezingpizza14
Summary: This is just a one-shot of Percy and Annabeth's dance on Olympus after he saves her in The Titan's Curse, chapter 19 extended. This story was the result of extreme bordem, so sorry if it stinks. *Percabeth*


***Yay, I'm finally back on Fanfiction! XD Anyway, I just wanted to post this before school started tomorrow, it's one of my old stories that I wrote a while ago. So, comment and tell me what you think! And please no flames. **

**Slight cheeziness in this story. It is an old story, so I'm sorry if it's not very good.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick Riordan's.***

The Titan's Curse

Chapter 19(extended)

The music was playing. People were dancing in the streets. I said, "I, uh, was thinking we got interrupted at Westover Hall. And . . . I think I owe you a dance."

She smiled slowly. "All right, Seaweed Brain."

So I took her hand, and I don't know what everybody else heard, but to me it sounded like a slow dance: a little sad, but maybe a little hopeful, too.

As I put my hand on Annabeth's waist, I could feel Athena's glare boring through me. Me ignoring it and swallowing, we danced. I wasn't as nervous as before, so I danced a lot better, I'm guessing, since I managed not to step on Annabeth's toes and kick her in the shins.

Annabeth cleared her throat. "So . . . Seaweed Brain. What exactly did my mom say?" Annabeth asked me as I twirled her away, then back to me, then back out again. I never noticed before, but with her curly blonde hair and gray eyes, she really was becoming beautiful.

"Uh, nothing really," I lied, tongue tied.

"Uh-huh. Then why did you look so pale when she left?"

"Because . . . because your mom just scares me, that's all."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Your really scared of my mom?"

"Hey," I defended, "You would probably feel scared too if my dad threatened you." I spoke without thinking, and Annabeth flushed with anger. "She threatened you? What did she say?"

I shook my head. "Forget it. It doesn't matter."

I twirled her again, and all conversation was lost as she spun back and our forheads touched, and we just stood there, staring at each other.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Oh, they look so cute together! And aww, look at my daughter and that boy from the Hermes cabin! They are adorable! And, _Oh,_ I knew it! I knew Percy had a thing for Annabeth! Just look at those two dancing together!"

Aphrodite was gushing over all the couples. But, at the mention of their kids, Poseidon and Athena's heads shot up. "What? What did you say?" Athena asked.

Aphrodite pointed to Percy and Annabeth dancing. "Look at them! And the only reason he had went on the quest was to save her."

Thalia Grace, at Artemis's side, gasped. "What? So _that's_ why you had wanted to talk to him in the limo?"

Aphrodite smiled proudly. "Of course! I couldn't keep quiet any longer. I had to speed up their romance a little. Let him know the truth of why he had gone, since he obviously didn't know himself. To save Annabeth."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "The boy didn't care to rescue _me?_ When the world could have gone into jeapordy, and all he cared about was _her? _But I now understand why she didn't join the Hunters. Though I don't know why she turned down my offer for _him_, a lousy, no good-"

"Shhhh! Oh, it's heating up!" Aphrodite said exitedly, practically jumping up from her throne in anticipation.

"Huh?" Thalia asked, but Aphrodite was to busy watching Percy and Annabeth as he spun her back and their forheads touched. "Kiss her!" Aphrodite whispered, her hands clasped together. Athena heard her and flushed with anger, though Poseidon seemed only a little upset.

"Athena, if they like each other, what is the big deal? Let them be. Obviously your daughter likes my son," he teased with an evil grin, liking that he was getting under Athena's skin.

Percy and Annabeth's faces were closer then before now.

"I will not stand for this!" Athena said angrily.

Their faces bent towards each other.

"Come on, come on!" Aphrodite rushed.

Their lips were an inch away.

"Dang. I gotta admit, the kid's got spunk," Ares said, watching them, too. Now _all_ the Olympians were watching.

They got closer. . . their lips about to touch . . .

"Hey, Percy!" Grover suddenly said, coming up to them. In shock, Percy slightly turned his head, brushing Annabeth's lips very lightly with his own as he did so.

"Nooooo! They were so close!" Aphrodite wailed. "That stupid satyr ruined everything!"

"That-that boy almost kissed her! Who does he think he is? I'll blast him to ashes!" Athena practically yelled.

"No, you won't," Poseidon said.

"They brushed lips, is all. That doesn't count." Aphrodite pouted.

One of these days, believe me, I will kill him, Athena thought, watching Grover lead away a red-faced Percy.

_Peace, Athena,_ Zues's voice spoke in her mind. Y_ou cannot kill him. He is the hero of the prophecy. We need him._

Athena frowned. _Fine_, she said to him stubbornly.

_And besides,_ Aphrodite added, _you do not wish to make your daughter unhappy, do you? Think of how she will feel if you kill her future boyfriend._

_Future boyfriend?_ Athena yelled at her.

Aphrodite nodded. _Yes! Eventually, if they do not die, they will be together. I will make sure of it. _

Athena didn't answer. She did _not_ like that.

Still not knowing all the gods were watching her, Annabeth turned and walked in the other direction, her face as red as Percy's, with her fingers pressed to her lips and giggling quietly at their almost-kiss.

Athena's anger subsited. _You are right. I can't kill him. She loves him. I can see it,_ she told Aphrodite. Aphrodite beamed.

He better hope he never hurts her, in any way, Athena thought. I still have not forgivin Luke Castellan.

If he hurts her, he _will_ pay.

***Well, at least Athena didn't blast Percy to ashes. XD Anyway, you like, hate, love? Comment your opinion! No flames, though!***


End file.
